Stay, Stay, Stay (I've Been Loving You For Quite Some Time)
by QuidditchNerd99
Summary: ***This title is from Stay, Stay, Stay - a song by Taylor Swift.*** A season 3 ending extension.


"It's all real." She whispered in shock.

"I… Detective, _Chloe_… I would never lie to you." He told her, morphing back into his human form, already anticipating the sting of her rejection.

"It's all real." She repeated, not moving.

That's all it took for him to break. Hunching in on himself, he started panting, tears slowly leaking down his face. "I'm so sorry, Detective, you weren't meant to see my Devil face. It represents punishment, pain, torture, and nothing so precious and innocent should be subjected to its horrors. I'm so sorry, Chloe. I… I'll just go. Don't worry, in a few days I'll be gone." Then, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him, "Without you there is nothing left for me. No reason I should stay here anymore." He took a step to turn around, though with his major loss of blood, collapsed into an ungraceful pile.

She stared at his unmoving body for a while until the sound of sirens snapped her out of it. Ever since her first year of acting, Chloe had gotten exceptional at compartmentalizing. Tucking her whirling emotions down into the deepest part of her brain, she allowed her medical training to come forward, dragging Lucifer down the back stairs. She estimated that it would roughly take 3-4 minutes for them to arrive, judging by the intensity of the sirens and the busy streets. Hurrying, she shoved his body into the back of her car and took off, heading to her house.

When they arrived, Lucifer was still out. She dragged him inside, placing him on her bed, face down, removing lamps, trinkets, and other objects from her room that his wings might hit, and then running to the bathroom to grab her medical supplies. She turned back to her room, just realizing that she had no idea how to actually cause his wings to appear. So, still in shock, she decided to stroke his back. Gently, up and down, she massaged his smooth shoulders and upper back, noting that his scars had disappeared, _perhaps due to the recovery of his wings_, she thought. Then, stifling a yelp, she dove for the ground as they unfurled, silently thanking herself for thinking of removing any hazards.

She jumped back into the emotionless medical persona. _It's rhythmical_, she absently thought, methodically running her fingers through the downy feathers, searching for wounds, digging bullets out, applying an antiseptic and then wrapping them in gauze. She was angry. Not at Lucifer, mind you, but at Pierce – _Cain_, her brain supplied – and his henchmen for wanting to and damaging something so beautiful. For causing so much pain to someone so innocent and undeserving of the pain. _He's the Devil_, her mind argued, _he's far from innocent_. _No_, she argued back (was she going crazy?), _that's what they _want_ you to believe. Lucifer's done nothing wrong. He's saved me countless times, helped others, became a civilian consultant, kept Trixie from being bullied further, comforted me in hard times, he is as innocent and worthy of love and happiness as anyone. He's gone through so many hardships and still come out as a good person. His heart is_ pure.

A pained groan startled her from her muddled thoughts. "Here, drink this." She handed him a glass of water and a few Advil.

He took it, draining the glass. "Detective? You… you're still here. Why aren't you gone? You should be gone." He shuffled. "And… And you bandaged up my wings. Thank you, Chloe, now I must leave if I am to get any packing done tonight."

"No!" She gasped, "You can't! Don't leave. Please," She begged. "Don't leave me again." She said in such a small voice that it brought tears to his eyes.

"I… Obviously you are still in shock, Detective, once it has worn off you will be glad the Devil is out of your life."

"No." She stated firmly, "You are not running again. You don't get to run every time something scares you. We will figure it out together. You don't get to do this to us!" She yelled the last sentence, running over to the door to barricade it.

"Detective," He growled, "I am protecting you. I have to leave."  
"No. Why do you feel as if you are protecting me? I want to know."

"Detective, it is clear that you are not in the right mind. I do not wish to scare you away. Please."

"No, it isn't you I'm scared of. You see, when I saw your true form, it shocked me, yes, but I realized that you are still the same man I know. You are a sweet, caring, loving man, who likes to hide it." He nervously scoffed at that. "He who constantly puts himself in the line of fire to protect me. You are my partner, someone I have worked with for a while. I know your quirks, likes and dislikes, I know you, Lucifer. And I also know that you have never lied to me. I trust you with my life. You have done so much for my family and people in general. You aren't a monster, Lucifer, you are my Lucifer. A sweet, cuddly, teddy bear." She poked his stomach, hoping that her last sentence would bring a smile to his face. It did. "Sure, I'm in a bit of shock, but I'm not afraid of you. I am mostly shocked because now there is proof God exists. I am – _was_ – an atheist. Now my whole world has turned upside down. But it also gives me peace to know that my Dad is up there, maybe he is watching me. I hope he is proud. Of me, of Trixie, it's a good feeling. But to know that a superior being exists… It's a bit much at one time. So what are you protecting me from? You? I certainly hope not. I need you in my life, Lucifer."

He flashed her his face, hoping that he could get by. Instead, she held her ground, frowning up at him. "I just said that that didn't work."  
"Detective, please, let me go. It will be better for the both of us." A note of desperation entered his tone.

"No."

Slumping in defeat, he opened up to her. "I killed Pierce. I killed a human. The punishment for a divine being killing a human is severe, and I don't want you to suffer on my account. If I stay here, it is highly likely that you will be punished alongside me."

"Lucifer, I can't stand you leaving me again. Whatever the punishment, we can deal with it together." She grabbed his hands, gazing into his eyes to convey her sincerity. "Besides, I'm impressed. Could you repeat that please? I need to get this on tape. I can just see it now. '_Lucifer Morningstar Owns Up To Responsibility For First Time.'_" She waved her hands in front of her face to emphasize the joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Detective, you must understand how crucial it is I leave. He punished me to rule Hell for eternity. That was just for rebelling for free will. Imagine what will happen because I killed one of His _precious humans_, even worse, one who was cursed to walk the Earth forever by Father Himself." His tone turned softer. "Detective, please, if something happened to you… I don't know what I would do…" He hardened his voice from a wistful to a firm note. "I need to do this, but I will come back after my punishment is served."

"You promise?" She inwardly scolded herself for sounding so needy.

"My word is my bond." Lucifer replied.

"I… Okay. I know I can't change your mind, but know that I'll miss you, Lucifer."

"And I you, Detective, it pains me greatly to leave you."

"I love you," She said, voice thick with emotion, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I know."

Laughing, her tears fell. "Seriously? A Star Wars reference? I didn't think you even knew Star Wars." She sobbed.

"Ah, but it made you laugh, yes? And let me tell you, Harrison Ford was a catch." He managed to say with a straight face.

She laughed even harder. "Only you, Lucifer, only you would pop up to Earth to watch Star Wars, seduce Harrison Ford, and then return to the depths of Hell."

"Mmm, all part of my charm, love."

"Well, if you are leaving soon, please, stay the night at least."  
He fidgeted nervously. "I'm not sure that's the best idea, Detective."  
"No!" She practically shouted, quickly backtracking, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Not like that. I mean just as friends. Staying up talking, having fun, that sort of thing."

"_Bloody Hell_, this is so frustrating!" He exclaimed. "It was never supposed to be like this."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I_… Chloe_, I love you." He said quietly.

"That would be more convincing if you didn't look like you were sucking a lemon." She deadpanned.

"Exactly! I'm not supposed to love you. It was never meant to be like this. The Devil does not feel emotion!"  
"Now I'm confused." She frowned, somewhat hurt.

"No, Detective, that is not how I meant it. You see, a few decades ago, Father send Amenadiel to bless a couple who had difficulties conceiving. They gave birth to a little girl months later. A 'Miracle-Child'. She makes me vulnerable, feel love and other emotions, want to be the best man I can be. That 'Miracle-Child' is you."

She gaped for a few seconds. "Oh, wow. But I still don't understand your trepidation."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Because there is no free will! Both you and I are forced to feel this way about each other. Just layers and layers of manipulation to bend us to His will!"

"And just how do you know that?" She asked in a condescending manner.

"Well, it is quite obvious." He remarked.  
"Mmm hmm." She sarcastically nodded her head.

"Well it is. Father wants me under His control. What better way than by making me vulnerable and dependent on the Silver City and Father's rule."  
"And is that all that's holding you back?"

"Of course, Dear. I would proceed with proper courting rituals, as strange as that is to say, because I believe you deserve it. I am holding back because it isn't your choice to love the Devil and entering a relationship would be forcing you into something that is unwanted. I could never do that to you, Detective."

"And what if I wanted to be with you, Lucifer, what then? Because honestly, the way I'm feeling right now is kind of the lines of _screw God and just let me kiss Lucifer_. And your care about how I'm feeling and not forcing me into something is really sweet, however misguided, but I don't care anymore. With the amount of 'on-again-off-again' situations – yes, Lucifer, I said that since I don't know what to call all those instances between us – we have had, I just want a chance for a real, honest relationship where I can be happy. One with you."

"While that is quite flattering, Detective, I don't know what He has planned for you. For us. And I fear that He will soon rip you away from me, whether that is due to the manipulation of your emotions or taking you somewhere that I will never be allowed to follow you to, however morbid that thought is." He sighed.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know His plans exactly, hmm?" She challenged, "Because I don't see a big neon billboard saying anything. Nothing is concrete, Lucifer. Who knows if this is your punishment. I mean, maybe it is to punish you, but there are so many other possibilities."

He scoffed, "Like what, Detective, hmm?"

"Like maybe being together is His way of apology for your severe punishment, maybe it is your redemption to the Silver City, I think you called it, - though I don't think that you need redemption, God does. But even if it is to mess with you and your emotions, isn't rebelling your shtick? Breaking the rules, free will, and all that jazz? I say we should go for it. Any piece of happiness in this strange and twisted world should be taken. And with everything we've gone through, I say we deserve it, don't you?" And before he had a chance to ponder and come up with counterarguments, she crashed her lips onto his.

To Lucifer it felt like the Silver City itself. Paradise, everything that he ever missed, filling in all those gaps in his soul, infusing it with light, warmth, and hope, things he hadn't felt in such large quantities in a long time. And like a warm blanket draped over one watching a storm, he felt a symphony of happiness, peacefulness, and calm envelop him, contented with this moment.

"Please. Don't leave me again," She pleaded once more, taking advantage of his dazed state.

"Never. Never again," He breathed.

"Stay."  
"Yes."

They climbed into the bed after another bandaging of his wings, staying up until the early crack of dawn talking about everything and nothing, content with being held in each other's arms. ("Wait, Lucifer, you did what?!" – "I only died a few times to save you. It is not a huge deal, Detective.") Falling asleep feeling safe and warm (With much snoring on Lucifer's end, though he denies it with vigor) and waking up together for the first day of the rest of their lives, finally happy and worry free.


End file.
